Pocahontas 3
by strong man
Summary: Mekko and Percy are starting to become more then friends meanwhile John and Pocahontas are starting there new life together as a couple... This summery sucks I know
1. Chapter 1

**This is very first Pocahontas fic ever**

**Date:July 31**

**Pairings:Mekko/Percy, Pocahontas/John Smith**

**Reason:I saw a fanfic about the pairing**

**Rated:K**

Pocahontas decided to go to her people along with John Smith and John Rolfe accepted her wish

She goes to the man who was stirring the ship and tapped his shoulder

He turned around to face her

Pocahontas:"I like to go back to my people

He smiled and nodded

Pocahontas then walked back to John Smith then they all sat down awaiting the ship to stop

Next they were talking to Pocahontas about civilization cause she didn't know what it ment

On the other hand Mekko and Percy were sitting and just staring at one another then soon Percy got a little closer,he looked deeply into the raccon's eyes and that's when he discoverd that he had fallen in love with him

He moved even closer to Mekko almost on top of him and he purred

Meckoo looked at him in confusion then the pug put his paws on his cheeks and placed his lips on his mouth then smooched him into a passionate kiss

Mekko's eyes bugged out of his head but discover he was in love with him too so he pushed forward into the kiss

Percy and Meeko soon pulled away as pocohones and John turned to them

Pocahontas giggled at the two animals then she picked up her raccoon and placed him on his lap,John did the same to His dog

Pocahontas:"Looks like mekko is starting to like your dog"She said while petting him

John said the same to his pet

But what they did't know is that they were in love with each other

Pretty soon they reached the land

Land Thea man said on top of the peek point

Pocahontas smiled and John put a hand on her shoulder

Pocahontas:"My people are waiting

John:"Our people are waiting"He said correcting her

Pocahontas only nodded

The ship was now on the course for the island

**hope you liked this chapter I made,more on the way**

**Remember to review this**


	2. Home Sweet Home

**This is my second chapter of Pocahontas 3**

**Pairings: **Mekko/Percy, Pocahontas/John Smith

**Rated: K**

Meanwhile back in the village,Nakoma was standing at the edge of the cliff where Pocahontas last saw John Smith in the first film

The wind flowed through her hair, she sighed

Powhatan walked up behind her then placed a hand on her shoulder

Powhatan:"Pocahontas will be with us again

Nakoma:"I hope your right"She said while hanging onto Powhatan's chests

Ever since Pocahontas was away to England, they became really close together

Powhatan had never gave into the thought of adopting her as his own but Pocahontas has spent as much time with her then her own father so it was a yes

Soon Powhatan saw a ship sailing towards the land

Pocahontas smiled as the approached the land

Pocahontas:"My village" She said happily

John Smith:"Yeah"He said walking to her side

Meeko took Percy's paws in his own and once again did his dance,this time Percy had expected it and liked it Meeko then spun Percy around like a ballerina then the dip came

Percy looked Meeko beautiful eyes, Meeko did they same to Percy

Pocahontas looked at Meeko holding Percy and giggled

John Smith asked what was funny and Pocahontas pointed at the two

Pocahontas:" Looks like that we're not the only ones in love

John Smith laughed with Pocahontas

Nakoma saw that Pocahontas was coming and slowly started running towards the woods and through the trees

All of the other indians were already outside of their tepees staring at the ship

The captain turned the ship to its side when they approached the land and lowered the bridge down

Nakoma and Powhatan came up close to the ship and waited for her friend to get off

Pocahontas thanked the captain then walked with John Smith out the ship down the bridge

Powhatan walked to John Smith and placed a hand on his shoulder

Powhatan:"Welcome back.. My brother

John Smith:"Wingapo"He

Powhatan smiled then Nakoma walked to her friend and hugged her

Nakoma:"Wingapo...Pocahontas

Pocahontas:"Wingapo to you to Nakoma

She parted from Nakoma and hugged his father

Powhatan:"My daughter

Pocahontas:"Wingapo..father

They parted and the four walked towards Powhatan's hut to talked about her daughter's journey

As for Meeko & Percy, they were getting off of the ship as it was sailing off back to England then went into the forest to play

Leaves started to circle around the two and then lead a path to Grandmother Willow's brk

Meeko faced Percy and motioned at him to follow him

It took nearly 12 minutes to get there and Meeko saw a chipmunk and ran to him

He asked him about being in love with a dog and the chipmunk understood completely then agreed

Percy leisurely hopped next to him and licked his cheek

All the birds in the brk came down from the trees and formed the shape of a heart around the two who were giving each other a lovable nuzzle

The song playing in the background is "Is It Love" By Play (It's a Swedish girl group)

Meanwhile in the tepee, Pocahontas finished the her story about John Smith and her life there

Nakoma and Powhatan were both amazed at when they heard about Ratcliffe and his lies

Powhatan was most censored about his lie about Smith's death

Powhatan:"Will he ever stop" He said with his eyes closed

John:"Don't worry..he's in jail

Pocahontas:" He'll never bother us again" She said before kissing him on the cheek

Powhatan:"Now Pocahontas...I know that you and Nakoma act like sisters

Pocahontas & Nakoma:"Yes..we do

Powhatan:"Which is why I am going to adopt Nakoma

Nakoma:"Really?" She said turning to Powhatan and not believing it

Powhatan:"Yes..you are without a family...will you accept?

Pocahontas waited for an answer

Nakoma:"I accept

Pocahontas cheered along with John Smith of at least he tried too

Next Pocahontas and her sister hugged each other than their father got up and walked outside with John Smith, the sisters decided to stay to talk about some things then went outside

Powhatan and John Smith walked into the forest and the girls followed

While the four were walking through the forest, they heard noises

They peeked through the leaves and saw Grandmother Willow, all the woodland animals and Meeko & Percy

Powhatan smiled as he looked at the two sitting close to each other on Grandmother Willow's stump with all the woodland animals surrounding them

Pocahontas:"Who knew that your dog would fall in love with my raccoon" She replied to John

John Smith:" We'll...that's what we call love birds" He said while he wrapped his arms around Pocahontas

Nakoma"What do you mean?..their not birds

John:"Love birds is just an example of two people in love like me and Pocahontas

Nakoma:"Oh..you mean like those

John looked at what Nekoma was pointing at

The lovebirds were coming down from a branch and in their mouth, they were carrying a tiara made of leaves and sticks then put it on Percy's head but it was tilted

Meeko reached up to straighten it up then placed his hand down by his side

Percy nudges his mate with his nose then they nuzzled each other while the song "You'll Be in my Heart By Phil Collins played in the background

Grandmother Willow sprinkled some of her leaves on the two and the animals cheered & chirped

John Smith:" Let's give them some time alone" He said looking at Pocahontas

Pocahontas looked at her sister then she looked at Powhatan who nodded and just walked away

The others followed, John took one last peek before departing

**Hope you like this chapter I made..and yes Meeko and Percy are now officially a couple**

**More chapters coming up**

**Remember To Review **


End file.
